Unrequited Valentine
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Aomine menempatkan diri sebagai pengamat. Menonton bagaimana cokelat itu berpindah tangan, tapi tidak dengan hati si pemberi maupun si penerima. AoMomoKuro. Requested by Vann Calf. #MonthlyFFA #FeValentine


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, College!AU, One-Sided Love, Unrequited Feelings, dll.**

**.**

**A Request from Vann Calf**

**HBD Vann Calf and KagamiTsuyu**

**.**

**#MonthlyFFA #FeValentine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine memencet bel rumah bercat putih yang berada tepat di sebelah rumahnya.

Tidak terlalu lama ia harus menunggu pintu untuk segera terbuka.

"Ara, Dai-chan," suara lembut keibuan itu menyapanya. Aomine balas dengan senyum lebar pada sosok yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Bi, dimana Satsuki?"

Wanita paruh baya tersebut menggeser posisinya berdiri, menyilakan Aomine untuk masuk. "Dia ada di dapur, langsung saja ke sana."

Kening Aomine berkerut. Hampir kelepasan mempertanyakan kewarasan sang Bibi yang membiarkan putri semata wayangnya di dapur. Momoi dan memasak tidak seharusnya berada dalam satu kalimat.

Aomine mengernyit begitu pemandangan dapur dipenuhi peralatan memasak yang berserakan menyapa netranya. Teman masa kecilnya berada di depan meja makan, memakai sebuah apron dan menyanggul rambutnya.

"Kau sedang apa Satsuki?" tanyan Aomine mendekat memperhatikan kekacauan yang menyaingi kamarnya.

"Aku sedang membuat cokelat Dai-chan!" jawab gadis tersebut ceria. "Besok kan valentine."

Aomine menatap mangkuk besar yang berisi cairan gelap seperti lumpur—Aomine tak tega menyebutnya cokelat.

"Ini untuk _giri_ cokelat?" tanyanya lagi dengan was-was sambil membayangkan satu fakultas manajemen besok keracunan makanan.

"Tidak kok, kalau _giri_ cokelat aku beli beberapa kotak permen cokelat," Aomine mengangguk paham. Diam-diam menghela napas lega dari kemungkinan adanya mayat yang bergelimpangan di kampus besok.

"Lalu untuk apa kau buat cokelat lagi?"

Momoi yang tadinya mengaduk cokelat kreasi sendiri mendongak dengan mata berbinar, "Tentu saja untuk Tetsu-kun!"

Aomine meringis, merapal doa untuk keselamatan temannya yang berambut biru muda.

"Ohh… ok."

"Omong-omong, Dai-chan ngapain ke sini?"

Aomine tertegun, sekejap terlupa alasannya mendatangi sahabat sedari kecilnya tersebut.

"Aku mau pinjam kaset film yang kemarin kau tunjukkan itu."

Momoi mengangguk, "Ambil saja sendiri di kamarku, ada di rak kaset yang biasa."

Aomine berbalik dan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, dimana kamar sahabatnya itu berada dan tak lama segera turun dengan menenteng benda yang ia cari.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang," sahutnya sembari mengintip sebentar ke dapur.

"Tunggu dulu Dai-chan! Bantu aku mencoba cokelat-cokelat ini!" seru Momoi.

"Tidak mau, lagipula juga belum selesai," balas Aomine mempercepat langkah, menghela napas setibanya di luar.

…

Tanggal empat belas Februari merupakan hari yang terlalu berisik menurut Aomine. Semua kasak-kusuk mengenai diberi atau tidaknya cokelat itu sama sekali tidak penting.

Walau begitu dia menerima banyak cokelat juga dari mahasiswi-mahasiswi, menurut mereka seorang _ace_ dari klub basket adalah cowok yang keren.

"Dai-chan!" Aomine menoleh pada teriakan kelewat nyaring itu. Dengan malas menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Temani aku pergi ke tempat Tetsu-kun."

Aomine berdecak. "Pergi saja sendiri," ucapnya membalikkan posisi berbaring. Saat ini ia sedang tidur-tiduran di bawah salah satu pohon yang ada di lapangan depan fakultas hukum.

"Aku malu kalau sendirian ke sana, oh ayolah Dai-chan," bujuk Momoi menarik-narik lengan si pemuda berkulit gelap itu untuk berdiri.

"_Urusai_ Satsuki," ketus Aomine jengkel. Sembari memutar bola mata dan berpikir apa hal yang memalukan untuk pergi ke fakultas pendidikan Paud, populasi wanitanya juga lebih banyak dari pria kok.

Tapi Momoi tetap keras kepala untuk membujuk temannya tersebut. Aomine mengembuskan napas kasar. "Baiklah-baiklah, ayo cepat," sahut Aomine akhirnya menyerah.

…

Mungkin salah satu alasan kenapa dia enggan untuk menemani Momoi menyerahkan cokelatnya adalah melihat sekali lagi penolakan dari Kuroko untuk gadis tersebut—walau si pemuda menerima pemberian cokelatnya, tapi tidak dengan pernyataan cinta yang menyertai.

Aomine berdiri bersandar pada tembok gedung kampus tak jauh dari tempat dua sahabatnya sedang bicara. Di sebelahnya ada Kagami yang sedang memegangi Nigou.

Si pemadam kebakaran yang masih dalam masa latihan itu tadi pagi dimintai tolong oleh sang bayangan untuk mengantar maskot tim basket Seirin ke dokter hewan sementara Kuroko ada kelas mendadak.

Kagami berniat langsung menyerahkan anjing bermata identik dengan sang pemilik ke kampus, tapi melihat sedang berlangsung adegan pemberian cokelat oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda pada sahabatnya, ia dengan peka untuk tidak mendekat dan terpaksa menunggu dengan suasana canggung bersama Aomine.

"Momoi itu gadis yang gigih dan sabar ya," komentar Kagami.

Aomine mengangguk. "Dia memang keras kepala," sahutnya sembari mengambil Nigou dari gendongan Kagami. Pemuda itu lalu berjongkok dan bermain-main dengan anjing _siberian husky_ mungil tersebut.

"Aku lebih heran kenapa Tetsu masih menolaknya."

Kagami menatapnya ragu.

"Aku rasa itu ada hubungannya dengan gadis yang kemarin ku lihat jalan dengan Kuroko," sahut pemuda berambut merah itu pelan.

Aomine berhenti mengusap perut Nigou. Patah-patah menoleh pada Kagami. "Tetsu punya pacar?"

Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, seketika merasa kikuk. "Entahlah, dia belum bilang apa-apa."

Aomine membuang muka, kembali mengusap bulu halus Nigou. "Kalau itu benar, ku harap dia segera memberitahu Satsuki," gumam si pemuda berambut _navy_.

Kagami menatap Aomine lekat-lekat. "Kau benar-benar perhatian padanya ya."

Aomine mengangkat bahu tak acuh dan keduanya memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan topik barusan.

…

Aomine sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu bersandar pada kusen pintu kamar sahabatnya, sedang sang gadis berbaring sambil membenamkan wajah pada bantal.

Rengekan yang teredam dari sang gadis membuat Aomine gusar. Ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Sampai mau kapan kau begitu huh?" sahutnya. "Merengek tidak akan membuat Tetsu kemari."

"Dai-chan menyebalkan, pergi sana!" usir Momoi.

Aomine mengangkat bahu dan segera beranjak. Setibanya di ambang dapur, ia melihat sebuah loyang yang di atasnya terdapat setengah lusing cokelat. Aomine mendekat, mengambil sepotong yang tampak seperti bentuk hati yang tak sempurna.

Aomine menggigit sedikit, mengunyah lalu menelan. Ia meringis. Ada rasa asin yang kentara, pasti Momoi salah mengira garam lagi sebagai gula. Cokelat itu juga terasa pahit, yakin sekali komposisi _dark chocolate_ dengan _milk chocolate_nya tidak seimbang. Dan juga, kenapa ada rasa pedas di cokelat ini?!

Aomine mengambil gelas dan minum, menatap cokelat-cokelat itu sekali lagi sebelum membereskannya.

…

Aomine menghidupkan _mp3 player_nya. Sebuah lagu mengalun. Aomine tertegun pada larik awal lagu.

Rasanya ia mengerti sekali. Bagaimana rasanya jika kau mengungkapkan kata _'aku mencintaimu'_ dan mendapat tawa sebagai balasan, karena dianggap sebagai sebuah candaan.

Sama seperti dirinya. Yang pada akhirnya pilihan yang Aomine punya hanya tetap berjalan di sampingnya, menghabiskan waktu bersama walau akan llebih banyak mmerepotkannya saja, tapi berbeda dengan yang ada pada lagu yang Aomine sedang dengarkan ini. Lagu cintanya sendiri tidak akan pernah ia sampaikan.

…

**Owari**

**A/N:**

Ini bisa disebut paksaan, aku udah bilang kalau aku lagi sibuk buat ngerjain fic lain :v tapi anak ini tetap kepengen.

Setelah beberapa negosiasi, aku akhirnya menyetujui dan menjatuhkan pilihan pada AoMomoKuro dengan setting kuliah dan berbau valentine.

Omong-omong, biar si Vann Calf adalah sobatku, tapi kalau soal tokoh-tokoh anime kami punya perbedaan pendapat yang beda jauh banget. Misalnya, aku ngeship AoMomo tapi dia dukung KuroMomo (seharian gelut dah gegara itu).

Omong-omong lagu yang dimaksud Aomine adalah Ai Uta dari GreeeeN.

Udah ya, aku buatnya kebut dengan kondisi otak yang malah mikirin fic lain, jadi mungkin banyak hal yang kurang memuaskan.

PS: bagi yang mau gabung ke grup WA Fanfiction Addict kasih tau aja aku ya…

Regards

Ai19


End file.
